fallenearthrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorela
Main Character Full Name: Vorela Nickname(s): V Gender: Female Age: Clone data set as early 30's physically, has the broken memories of a 40-year old woman Faction: Traveler Clan: Iron Sights Motorcycle Club Special Note: V only introduces herself as V, never as Vorela. Physical Appearance: Petite, athletic frame; long, blue hair (cloner glitch, not dyed); silver-grey eyes; tattoo circling her left bicep and her right forearm; lip and eyebrow rings; usually dresses in tight pants and short tops. Special Abilities or Skills: Her ghost was a veterinarian, so sometimes medical skills come to her without thinking; her ghost is also responsible for her ability to bumble through basic motorcycle mechanics (husband had been a vintage motorcycle collector); is skilled in melee combat and never without her knives even if you can't see them; has a talent for getting around on backroads and remembering where she's been; is actually a very good singer (think Sharon den Adel). Personality (disposition, interests, quirks, behavior, etc.): Has little to no internal filter, she just speaks what's on her mind, not caring if it's crude or hurtful; never genuinely smiles but always smirks; snickers instead of chuckles; pre-fall knowledge or memories sometimes just manifest, especially if she's not really thinking about it, and she'll suddenly forget what she just said; loves being the centre of attention when she's in the mood for a party; if she wants something from a man, or is even just feeling like being a tease, she will pull out the arsenal of feminine poses; would rather be disliked than emotionally hurt; has a terrible memory for names, so she calls everyone a selection of random nicknames. Biography Details: Vorela is a clone, unknowing after all of this time if she is an alpha with broken memories, or a beta who'd inherited the ghost of a DNA donor. The memories are incomplete, coming to her mostly in dreams. And in those pre-fall dreams, she was an entirely different person than the blue-haired pain in the ass she's made herself to be. After a couple of very short lives out of the cloning pods originally, Vorela found herself standing in Terance, determined to survive this time. It's where she originally encountered a Traveler lifer named Alaric Storm, and he led her to a biker clan known as Invicta. She found the Traveler life appealed to her, though she steered clear of the Cleaner work that Storm gravitated to. She preferred the life of the scout, out on the back trails with her bike and her knives. And she fell easily into the life of a biker, reveling in the parties and alcohol. V, as she was now known as, eventually developed a closer relationship with Storm. He became her lover and partner, the only person to have seen the real her (due to his telepathic mutation). And then he disappeared. After months of searching, with nothing but his blood-spattered bike found, she gave up on him as dead. Determined to go on with her life, V threw herself into her life as a Traveler scout with the Leeches of Invicta, becoming more snarky and prickly than ever. She also watched closely the things that made one female Leech in particular so successful. V already used her curves to get what she wanted when it was appropriate, but watching the masters brought her skills to a new level. One day, a long while later when she wasn't even looking, she found another chance at love with an old, scarred Sheriff named Jericho Boyd. It was an odd pairing, the wild biker with the steadfast Enforcer, but her ghost self found comfort and familiarity in the relationship. Boyd's keen sense was able to see large pieces of the woman who had begun to stir behind the mask of V. And she truly cared for him, even the mangled scars of his face. It was during this time, shortly after moving to Haven (of all the places a Traveler might live) to be with Boyd, that Storm resurfaced. In a drunken rage she tried to kill him for leaving her without word as he in turn accused her of not waiting for him. But eventually, after everything finally came to light as to why he left, they were able to be friends again. Then once more he disappeared, and he hasn't returned since. And that was also when her relationship with Boyd began to drift away as his duties to Post 23 took him away more and more often. And after waiting too long for him to return from the Post, V packed her bags and went back to her transient lifestyle. By this time, she'd also left Invicta, as a growing list of reasons prompted her to remove her patch. She'd followed Boyd (just shortly before he left) and a couple of other acquaintances to the town of Hope Springs where she never quite lived as a resident of the town, but she called herself a part of their community for nearly a year. Though she tried to temper herself to fit in, she was never able to completely put the biker personality aside. Several long months passed, and she found herself starting to make the party circuit again, and she found a regular drinking buddy in another Traveler biker named Robert Angus. He was a cad and playboy, but his Scottish accent was too charming to resist and more importantly he made her laugh. His habits and her hesitations clashed for several weeks, but a moment of anger, a flash of steel, and the drawing of blood brought stability and opened the door to a deeper connection. Now she can't imagine her life without him. She patched up as an Iron Sights member to ride by his side, and that same night he asked her to ride by his side forever. Every now and then she considers putting her partying days behind her, becoming the woman she sees in her dreams, but the need to be V is too strong. She's safe when she's V. She's strong when she's V. Life has few consequences when she's V. And Robert loves V. Perhaps there'll be time later to just be Vorela. OOC Notes 'RP Preferences' Play Along With Issued Bounty On You: Yes, just give me a heads up first that you’ve issued the bounty, or if collecting, that you’re coming and we can work out details for the scene RP Capture: Yes, again just give me a heads up to plan details to be sure that everything is satisfactory to all parties RP Capture Maximum Time: Only a day or two unless you can really keep me entertained Assumed RP Torture (fade to black scenario): Yes RPed Out Torture: Yes, with the right to call a fade to black at any time, though I would prefer things like drugging over physical torture Romantic RP: As long as it is approached maturely and in good taste, fade to black Limb Loss: No, though I’m willing to RP serious wounds Permadeath: No, but near death and permanent non-physical IC consequences are an option Preferred Combat Method: Preference for emotes or dice, will PvP conflict but please note I am not a strong PvPer Other: I’m open to having V as an open target for anyone trying to strike at any of her acquaintances. If you want to hurt someone by hurting her, use her as bait for some dastardly scheme, etc., I’m definitely open to working out a scenario. Category:Player Character